Calendar Girl
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Lieutenant Sherer at Outpost Intrepid wants you to locate an AWOL female soldier named Lieutenant Deirdre at Staal and have her sign a pin-up calendar she gave him with her picture on it. * Find Awol Lt. Deirdre at Staal :Locate Awol Lieutenant Deirdre at Staal and ask her to sign Lieutenant Sherer's calendar. Option 1 : Agree to help Deirdre fake her own death. * Speak to D'Ambrose :Find Intelligence Officer D'Ambrose at Outpost Intrepid and tell him about the AWOL soldier, Lieutenant Deirdre. :Choice A: Tell him Deirdre is dead and give him her dog tags ::*Return to Deirdre :::Tell Deirdre that D'Ambrose believes her to be dead. ::* Return to Sherer :::Bring the Calendar back to Sherer. :Choice B: Tell him Deirdre is alive and where he can find her ::* Return to Lt. Sherer :::Return the unsigned calender to Lieutenant Sherer. Option 2 : Threaten to turn Dierdre over to the AFS. :* Speak to Lieutenant Deirdre again :* Return to Sherer ::Bring the Calendar back to Sherer. Briefing Lieutenant Sherer: :You headed for Staal? If you are, you could do me a solid. :So check it out. I knew this girl at the fort, gave me this calendar. That's her in the picture there. Miss January! Damn, she's fine. :Her real name is Deirdre. I heard she bugged out after the attack and went AWOL. She's working for one of the Brann syndicates now at Staal. I don't want to cause trouble for her, I just want her to sign the calendar. It'd mean a lot to me. :Get her to sign it with something personal and I'll make it worth your while. What do you say? Find Awol Lt. Deirdre at Staal Awol Lieutenant Deirdre: :Who sent you? Are you from AFS High Command? I'm not going back! I'm through fighting their stupid war! :What? A calendar? Oh! Heh heh. Yeah, I remember that guy. He was pretty dim, but sweet. Listen, you want the truth? That's not even my picture. I told him it was so he'd give me some of his cigarettes. :Tell you what. I'll sign it in curly-girly handwriting with hearts and shit. But you've gotta do something for me. :There's an intelligence officer stationed at Outpost Intrepid. He's been asking around about me, and if he catches me, I'm going to jail, or worse. Take him my dog tags. Tell him you found them on my corpse. If he reports my death to High Command, I'm free and clear. What do you say? Option 1 Choice A: Speak to D'Ambrose : Tell him Deirdre is dead and give him her dog tags Option 1 Choice A: Return to Deirdre Awol Lieutenant Deirdre: :You convinced him that I was dead? I can't believe it! I'm actually free! :I can't thank you enough! I'll spread the word among the Awols that you're okay. If you need anything from us, just ask! :Here, let me sign that Calendar. I think Lieutenant Sherer can use a little boost, don't you think? Let's keep his fantasy alive! Option 1 Choice A: Return to Sherer Lieutenant Sherer: :Check it out! "To Mark. Thanks for the night of my life, I'll never forget it! Love and kisses. Miss January." Wow! :Thanks, man! You got no idea how much this means to me! Damn, she's fine. Option 1 Choice 2: Speak to D'Ambrose : Tell him Deidre is alive and where he can find her. Option 2: Speak to Lieutenant Deirdre again Lieutenant Deirdre : All right, fine. I'll sign the damn thing. Just don't expect any favors from any of the other Awols! But I guess you'll just blackmail them too, won't you? Debriefing Lieutenant Sherer: :I promised you a reward and I always keep my word. Here you go, friend. Run and talk mission. Not much to it. You'll be presented different choices throughout the mission and depending on your choice it might end with a different outcome.